Killer Duet
by Trithtale
Summary: When two RWBY cosplayers are sent to Equestria as Flynt Coal and Neon Katt, they must brave this new world and protect the inhabitants. And maybe along the way they can gain some friends and just have some fun. (Discontinued, I have given control of this story to Brony Parasite over on Fimfiction. So when they get around to it, go check them out. Hell go check them out regardless.)


**I couldn't believe that this was happening. I risk my life on numerous occasions and Atlas just abandons me once again,in the middle of the gods damned Everfree Forest. Heh, at least I can see Beacon in the distance. Those ponies were always good to me. Maybe I can transfer there? I think to myself as I began to black out from the blood loss thanks to those damned grimm.**

Twenty Four Hours Later

"Twilight, do you know who this is?" Was what I awoke to along with the sound of hooves clacking on the floor, and when I opened my eyes the first thing I see is a teenage dragon.

"Of course I do Spike. This is Flynt Coal, a registered Atlas academy student. Who is awake and needs to start answering some of my questions." The one the dragon was talking to said, and when I turned to them I saw a purple pony with wings and a horn... WINGS AND A HORN? It was at that point that I realized that I was lying on a hospital bed, in what looked like an infirmary, in what could only be Beacon Academy and my eyes shot opened when I remembered who I was talking to.

"I'M SO SORRY HEADMASTER. I DIDN'T MEAN TO CAUSE YOU ANY TROUBLE, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I shouted out in fear, from the knowledge that while ponies are usually peaceful they are incredibly painful when punching. Especially those alicorns.

"Hurt you? Why would Twilight hurt you? You're already injured and from the looks of them, by at least ten timberwolves and at some point a manticore." The one identified as Spike told me.

"Well that is a welcomed relief, but hey you said you have questions and I have answers... probably. So ask away" I replied to the both of them, trying and obviously failing by their looks at trying to act cool.

"Good, now my first question is why were you in the Everfree Forest?" The headmaster asked.

"Because I was on a mission with my team, but the grimm came out of absolutely nowhere. We didn't even stand a chance and I just barely got out of there alive. But I do think Katt manage to escape, but I know the others didn't." I told them with a sigh and tears in my eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any unhappy memories. Let's move away from that topic. Why didn't you make your way back to Atlas? Why come here?" She asked me again.

"Because before we left for this mission, one of the special force guards told me that if the full team wasn't coming home, then I better not come back or else. And knowing that "or else" means my imprisonment, I decided to head to a place that wasn't out for my neck. And I was also hoping to be able to transfer here." I explained to her.

"While that is most unfortunate, what made you think that we are anymore friendly or let you transfer?" This time the dragon known as Spike asked me.

"From experience. Every time I have come here, I was greeted with nothing but kindness and as for the transfer. I honestly don't expect you to. I'm actually waiting for when you call a team and have me escorted back to Atlas to be imprisoned." I tell them with full honesty, clutching my hat between my hands.

"While I will not have you escorted back to Atlas, I cannot give the okay for a transfer on my own. I must talk with Atlas' headmaster about this, what was her name, Gilda Grimmfeather? Yeah that's it, she was a great partner during our school days. Anyways, so while we go take care of that, the team that rescued you would like to talk and they can stop eavesdropping." The headmaster said to both me and apparently the ones right outside the door. And not a second after she said that, did a group of creatures fall into the room from the door giving out.

"Heh heh, how long did you know we were out there?" Asked the Changeling of the bunch.

"The whole time, and while you may think you are good a sneaking, you are in fact terrible with all that whispering you were doing." Headmaster Twilight chastised.

"Yes Headmaster, but we wanted to properly meet the new guy so much that we couldn't wait. Can you possibly find it in your heart to forgive us?" All four of them asked doing the puppy eyes, which was slightly disturbing seeing as two of the members were a minotaur and a griffon.

*Sigh* "I guess so, but this is the last time. One more thing like this and I will be forced to discipline you. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." They replied and with a smile, the Headmaster and Spike walked out.

"Now that she is gone, would you all care to introduce yourselves?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm team AMOR's leader Amethyst!" The changeling replied with a lot of happiness.

"I'm Moriarity, the team's heavy hitter." The minotaur of the bunch replied.

"The names Orange and I'm the team's scout." The griffon in the back called out.

"I-I'm Red Crystal and I'm the team's sniper." The diamond dog in the back shyly replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, and if you didn't get it from my previous conversation, my names Flynt Coal and I am currently schooless. And since I can tell that you all have questions ask away." I told them.

"What weapon do you use and what's your semblance?!" Amethyst asked.

"A weapons enthusiast eh? Well I use my trumpet to produce sound waves that can render my opponents immobile or close to immobile, and when I combine dust with them, I can produce different effects. And as for my semblance, I call it my Killer Quartet and it allows me to make three other copies of myself so that I can quadruple my efficiency." I explained while starting to nod off. "Hey ladies I'm sorry, but I need some sleep so how about you come back later?"

"Sure, we'll see you later Flynt." They said before walking out of the room and I slowly slipped back into sleep.


End file.
